


Copiset?!-Sunset/Luna Ghoulette (oc) x Cardinal Copia

by elviraforge



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviraforge/pseuds/elviraforge
Summary: Sunset/Luna Ghoulette is new to the Church world. Let's see how Copia reacts to this test the Creator has sent him.





	1. Introduction

Sunset growled as she went over her guitar tabs, getting the tabs perfect, but then hitting the wrong strings. She sat cross legged on the top deck of the bus, by the windscreen. Copia and her brothers were downstairs, chatting. Cirrus and Cumulus were with them. She cursed in Swedish, again hitting the wrong string. She sighed, laying her head down on her Hagstrom Fantomen's black body. She sighed, calming herself. Her brother Fire had the white Hagstrom, and she had the black Hagstrom, because Fire was male lead, she was female lead. She loved Fire, or Dewdrop as fans called him. Her mask clinked against the fine guitar. She heard footsteps, but didn't raise her head. "Hey, Sunny." Dewdrop said, causing her to jump and almost fall over. She hadn't expected him to get that close in a matter of seconds. "Hey Dewy." She said, looking up at him. He offered her a hand which she took and he pulled her to her feet. She flopped forward, her head on Dewdrop's shoulder. He put his hands on her shoulders, chuckling. "You okay there, Sunset?" He asked, chuckling. "It's not workiiiing, Dew..." she groaned into his shoulder. Dewdrop stroked her back, chuckling. "Aww, don't worry, we've got a few hours yet until the next show." He chuckled. Sunset sighed. Her guitar was on the ground, and she hugged Dewdrop properly. She sighed. She stepped back, hanging her head. Dewdrop stroked her back as she sighed. He put a hand under her chin and raised it so she was looking at him. She sighed again. "Cheer up, Sunset. Here, if it makes things better, I'll teach you some things." Dewdrop said. Her eyes lit up behind her mask. "Really?!" She sounded amazed. "Thank you so much, Dew!!" She said, stepping back and sitting cross legged and picking up her guitar as Dewdrop quickly got his and sat down in front of her. He  showed her some tricks to hit the right string. Soon, she had it perfect, and was happy out, and the Ghoul siblings began to play some duets, their tails flicking happily. Cardinal Copia came up halfway through, along with Swiss, or Multi. Swiss grabbed his acoustic guitar and sat beside his brother and sister, joining in their songs. Sunset and Swiss sang some backing vocals, all three choosing a song to do each, Fire and Sunset doing the lead guitars. Cardinal Copia leant against the bus wall, chuckling as his Ghouls played so passionately. He kept most of his attention on Sunset, however she and Fire hadn't seemed to notice his presence, as they were so caught up in their music. When they were all finished, he walked closer. "Well played, Ghouls. Very well played." He said, chuckling and clapping as Sunset and Fire jumped in surprise. "Ah, Cardinal! Sorry, we did not see you." Sunset said. She had a strong Swedish accent, and Swiss and Fire had a lighter one. Cardinal Copia wasn't too sure how she managed to develop an accent so strong, it was stronger than his own. He liked Sunset a lot. She and Fire were the best guitarists he'd ever had. They competed a lot, the two of them headbanging and stomping aggressively as they played, but they were brother and sister, so he wasn't too surprised. All the Ghouls were siblings, both created and Summoned together. Sunset was the youngest, and Mountain was the oldest. Fire was about three years older than Sunset, who was 17. She smiled as he offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up, as Sunset pulled her two brothers up after her. "Thank you, Cardinal." She said, chuckling. "Anytime, Sunset." The Cardinal laughed. "Do you know how far away we are?" She asked, her tail flicking contently. "About 20 minutes. You have plenty of time to practice some more if you wish. It's only your first show tonight, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded a little. "Yes.... I've seen the huge crowds that attend your shows, all I can do is hope that I can please them all." She said, rubbing her shoulder. She had butterflies in her stomach. Every time she spoke to Cardinal Copia, they appeared, always stronger than the last time. Luckily, she was good at hiding it, and only hoped her tail wouldn't give her away. Unluckily for her, the Cardinal did indeed notice, and put a hand on her shoulder. "All you need to do is remember this. Those crowds will love you. You are unique, and look...much different than your sisters Cirrus and Cumulus, so yes, there will be many eyes on you. All you have to be, is yourself. Just...try not to get too aggressive, and I'm talking to both you and you, Fire. I wouldn't suggest headbanging so hard again, after you broke your horn last time." Copia chuckled as Dewdrop tenderly reached up to his broken horn, and his tail went between his legs. "Aww, Dew. Don't be like that." Sunset chuckled, putting a hand on his cheek and stroking it as he chuckled, putting his hand on hers. He held her hand, taking it down from his cheek and pulled her into him, as she chuckled, laying her cheek on his chest. His tail sprang back to its happy position the second she made contact with him. Her tail also flicked happily, as his snuck forward, taking her tail in its grasp. She jumped in surprise, and the sensitivity. She curled her tail around with his afterwards, chuckling as Copia watched.

"C'mon, Dew, let's go downstairs and be sociable for once." Sunset laughed, taking his hand and following Copia downstairs. Cirrus and Cumulus were stood with Mountain, chatting. As soon as she reached the door of the stairs, she saw Aether, or Quintessence. Her eyes lit up again and she cackled quietly, seeing he had his back to her. He was the beefy one of the litter, and everyone loved him. Fire chuckled when he realised what she was planning. "Ready?" She whispered, looking at him. Fire cackled darkly and nodded. "Three...two...one!!!" She counted down, and they both sprinted at Aether, who didn't turn and see them until the last second. He held his arms out, wide-eyed. Sunset and Fire leapt high, and landed on him, as he skilfully caught the two, and clutched them to his chest as he chuckled. Sunset in his left arm, Fire in his right.  They laughed as Aether cuddled them both. All three tails flicking playfully. The three siblings cuddled for a long time, before Aether gently set the two down. Aether and Sunset chuckled, as Fire huffed. Soon, he chuckled too. "That would have been much better if you hadn't turned around, Aether." Fire chuckled. Aether laughed. Cirrus and Cumulus walked up to the three.  "Well played, lil sister." Cirrus chuckled, looking at Sunset. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, slightly shorter than her two older sisters. "Thanks, Cirrus. That was funny, anyways." Sunset said. "Ghouls, Ghoulettes and Guy, we have arrived at your hotel. We hope you enjoyed your trip with us, and we will see you again soon." Gerald, the bus driver chuckled. The Ghouls all nodded and grabbed their things. Copia sighed, and grabbed his too. The Ghouls all fixed their masks and outfits, as Copia adjusted his outfit too.

They all waited by the doors, with the other seven Ghouls heading out first. Copia and Sunset would come after. Sunset was wearing her black and white jumpsuit with the symbols, and a black and white matching jacket with coattails. She had knee high wedged boots with a designed hole in the middle, along the sole of the foot, and the outline of the strong heels. She looked much different than her sisters, mask as well. Still a Ghuleh mask, but different, and more iconic. Copia was unsure why Sunset was made so different from her brothers and sisters. But he had an idea. Perhaps the Creator wanted to test Copia by sending him the prettiest, and best Ghoulette he could, to test his emotions. It was working. The young cardinal slowly felt himself fall for the young Ghoulette. He tried not to, but he couldn't stop himself. Maybe the Creator wanted this to happen. Perhaps He wanted Copia to fall for her. His eyes stayed on her the entire time. He could get lost in her sunset-like eyes. He was hypnotized by her modest walk. He didn't know what to do. Sunset, on the other hand also didn't know what was happening. She began to think about it, and looked behind her to see her tail whirling up a storm like it did every time she spoke to Copia, or thought about him. But, did he feel the same way as her? Before she was Summoned, her Creator spoke to her. "The new Cardinal is going to act odd, little Ghuleh. You are not forbidden to have a relationship should you wish it, or should he. If anything, my little one, try to get into a relationship with him. But do it discreetly." His words echoed in her mind. Tonight was going to get interesting, she thought.


	2. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset is waiting for her show. Little does she know what's going to happen.

She stood by the door and glanced out of the windows. There were thousands upon thousands of people gathered. She whimpered quietly and took a step back, eyes worried, bumping into Copia. She stumbled, but he caught her and steadied her by putting his hands under her arms in seconds. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, slowly turning her to face him. Her heartbeat quickened, thumping in her ears as her beautiful eyes widened. She put her hands on his shoulders instinctively as he moved his hands. He now had one on her waist, and the other on her side, holding her firmly. Her tail flicked again. He looked into her eyes, tilting his head slightly. "Sunset?" He asked. Sunset shook her head. "Yes, I'm...I'm okay." She said softly. He considered something before his eyes gained a determined look. He hugged her. Her eyes widened more, her tail whirling again. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, as he put one hand on the back of her head, gently pushing it into his chest. She closed her eyes and accepted his embrace without hesitation. The doors slid open smoothly, and the other seven Ghouls exited the bus. He took Sunset's hand gently and looked into her eyes one last time. He walked out of the bus, her hand in his, and him sticking at his side. The second the crowd laid eyes on her, they fell silent, and many jaws dropping were visible. She looked around, eyes wide in fear, and she swallowed, moving behind Copia more. The second the crowds had regained their composure, they screamed and roared, as her tail was hidden from view. Her eyes slowly returned to their natural size, and many flashed of cameras came. She emerges from behind Copia slightly, now more confident. "Nameless Ghoulette!! Nameless Ghoulette, can you strike some poses with the cardinal for us?!" Many reporters yelled. She looked at Copia, who was chuckling and smiling. "Of course." He said. He adjusted his gentle grip on Sunset's hand, and put his other arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer to his chest, and posed with her. She smirked, blushing madly, but got very into her poses. 

"Cardinal Copia! Can I ask you some questions?" A young man said. Copia nodded, and led Sunset over to the man. "Fire away." He said. The man looked as though he was about to explode. "Who is this new Ghoulette and why does she look...prettier and much different from the two Ghoulettes, Cirrus and Cumulus?" He asked, eying Sunset. "Well. She is the newest and now youngest of the clergy. Her 'name' is Sunset Ghuleh." Copia informed him. "She looks different, yes. We...Don't actually know why." Copia said, also looking at Sunset, who looked up at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me. We must prepare for the ritual. And, all of you that are attending said ritual tonight." He said, turning to face the entire crowd, Sunset still with her gloved hand in his. Swiss walked out and up behind Sunset. He took her hand as Copia let it go. He looked down at his little sister and walked into the hotel with her following. "Sunset is new. She is also very young. I ask one thing of you. You can scream and yell all you like. But keep a close eye on her, cheer her on should she need it. With greetings and thanks from the clergy, I leave you." He turned and walked inside.

Swiss was stood just inside the door, with his arm around his sister and her head on his shoulder. "Um...Swiss, bro...would you mind if.... if I could sleep with you tonight? I have some things I want to talk to you about. And...i feel like i need my Swiss cuddles." She sighed, nuzzling her older brother. "Of course, Sun." He said. He stroked her shoulder, as they and their other siblings walked to their rooms. Copia soon walked in. Sunset and Swiss now shared a room, Dewdrop and Rain shared another, Cirrus and Cumulus shared one too. Mountain shared with Aether. Copia had one to himself. Sunset walked in with her brother and put her bag down on the shelf by the door. She sat on the bed, and laid down. "They're very soft, Swiss." She said, looking at him as he chuckled and stood over her. She closed her eyes. "How long have we got until the show, Swiss?" She asked. "About two hours. Get some rest, you're gonna need it, little sister." Swiss said. He walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed, beside her. He sat against the headboard of the bed, and moved up to her, putting his hands under her arms and pulled her close, soon lifting her onto his crossed legs fully. He cradled her shoulders in his arm and had his other over her waist, gripping her opposite hip as he cuddled her close. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and soon drifted off. Swiss fell asleep soon after.

Swiss woke first, and heard a knock on the door soon after. He raised his head. "Come in." He said, only loud enough for the person behind the door to hear. Copia walked inside. He had a serious and grim expression, causing Swiss's eyes to widen. "Cardin-" he was cut off. "Swiss, you need to listen to me. Something is going to happen at the show tonight. I don't know what. I think someone is going to attempt to assassinate Sunset." He said. His eyes were full of worry, and his face grim. "What?! Who?! Why?!" Swiss tried. His grip tightened on Sunset. She didn't stir. "I don't know who, or why. All I know is something's wrong. She was very uneasy as we exited the bus. She's never like that. Something is wrong. We have to protect her at all costs." He said. Swiss nodded immediately. Copia left, storming out. He was never like this, so Swiss was very worried. He looked down at Sunset. She coughed and stirred. She woke, her eyes slowly opening. He was grateful for the mask hiding his face. She looked up, eyes half lidded. "Morning, Sunshine." He said, chuckling. It sounded strained, but Sunset didn't notice. She moved up in his legs, putting her head under his chin. "We have about fifteen minutes before the show. Come on, sis, we better get ready." Swiss said. She nodded and got off of him, yawning and stretching, her tail waving contently. She looked at her brother and pulled him up. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Nervous, but excited. I have my place onstage now. I'm looking forward to this." She said, giggling excitedly.

They reached the venue, and Swiss couldn't get Copia's words out of his mind. He was distracted the whole way there, and only hoped the show would take his mind off it. He tuned his guitar, keeping a very close eye on his sister. The other six Ghouls watched her as well. Soon, the time came. Sunset was shifting in excitement. She got her Hagstrom and gave it a test strum, happy with the tuning. She giggled quietly. "Alright people! The Show begins in 2 minutes!! Get into your places. Sunset, you stay behind with the Cardinal for a moment. You will go on together. Ready! Go, Ghouls, Go!" The stagehands directed. The other six Ghouls got into their places, shrouded in darkness. They began to play Ceremony and Devotion, as Sunset grinned. Their tails were out of sight behind their legs. She began the intro to Cirice backstage, and chuckled as the crowd looked around in confusion at the other Ghouls. She walked on, to the centre of the stage just in front of Rain. The crowd screamed and roared as soon as she walked on. Copia soon followed. They played very well, as nervous as Sunset was, she did well. She began a small competition with Dewdrop, and headbanged and stomped aggressively, but passionately. She won two of the three duels they had. 

Copia began some small speeches. Sunset stood right beside him, a backing vocalist like her sisters and Swiss. She stepped out, and jumped onto a speaker, as Dewdrop and the other guitarist Ghouls did the same. She chuckled as she looked around. There was a moment of silence, broken only by a large bang that left people surprised. Sunset gasped, her eyes wide. Her guitar clattered to the ground. She lifted her hands to her stomach, as people screamed and reached out to her. Swiss roared at her, but she didn't hear him. She took it away, seeing her own black blood on her hands. She fell to one knee as all the Ghouls and Copia sprinted over to her. Soon she fell to both knees, looking up at the crowd with wide eyes. She fell to her side, where Copia was kneeling before her. Her head landed on his knees with a soft clank as the lights immediately dimmed. The crowd screamed. He rolled her onto her back, his own eyes wide. "C-Cardinal..." She said, gasping and coughing. Her eyes were wide now. Swiss had his hands on the back of his head, looking at his sister with pure panic in his eyes. The other Ghouls roared and someone called the police. They were all in the centre of the stage, with the slowly fading Sunset on their knees. Tears fell from her eyes as her blood kept pouring. Swiss, Dewdrop and Copia had their hands all on her wound, all of them panicking. "Sunset!!! Sunset, stay with me!! Stay with me, baby sister...please don't leave us!!! Copia, what the fuck was that?! A simple gunshot shouldn't have hurt her!!!" Dewdrop yelled. Copia was shocked, jaw hanging open as the crowd still roared. An ambulance was heard close by. It drove through a path in the crowd and pulled up by the stage. The light was fading from Sunset's eyes. She was fading in and out of consciousness. "Come on, baby girl, stay with me!" Swiss pleaded. The other Ghouls were yelling orders with pure panic in their voices. "H-hurts..." She whispered, weakly turning her head to Swiss. "I know, baby girl, I know. But you're strong, stay awake!! Come on, if you fall asleep, we might not be able to help you!!!!" Swiss said, tears falling from his eyes quicker now. ".ca...can't..." She whispered, before her eyes slowly closed. "NO!!!!!!" Swiss yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be long, and I'm gonna dedicate as much time as possible to this story. I think it's going to have a lot of little tiny details, that if I do another story, a prequel perhaps, that they will be vital to. Enjoy!


	3. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going wrong. What was Sunset shot with? Why was she affected? Read on to find out!!

Swiss paced as two paramedics leapt onto the stage with a stretcher. All ghoul tails were curled up in their trousers. The crowd was yelling, and many sobs were heard. The paramedics carefully rolled her onto the stretcher, as two more were applying pressure to her wound. She kept bleeding, unnaturally so. She was limp as her brothers and sisters watched, all fretting and freaking out. They got her into the ambulance. "Can I please come?!" Copia, Dewdrop and Swiss, along with all the other ghouls yelled. "Three can go in this ambulance. The other five must go in a car." A police officer said to the pacing and panicking family. The five sprinted to the minivan and practically dived in. Copia, Swiss and Dewdrop ran into the ambulance. Within seconds, they had reached a hospital. The Paramedics struggled to get an oxygen mask on her, because they physically couldn't take her mask off. She was breathing, but barely. Her chest rose and fell very unsteadily. Her tail was still hidden. Her shirt and jacket were completely covered in her black blood. Swiss And Dewdrop held her hands, as Copia watched her eyes. They were still closed. She began to cough, causing her two brothers' heads to snap up as they leapt back. There were three paramedics in there. They couldn't get the bleeding under control..it had calmed, but she kept bleeding through every bandage, gauze and anything else that was put on her wound. She gasped desperately, coughing violently. Tears fell from both her brothers' and Copia's eyes. The three stepped back out of the way as the paramedics tried desperately to help her. Her head fell to the side, eyes still closed as she continued coughing and gasping. "Something was on those bullets. There is no way normal human bullets can injure her like this." Dewdrop said, pacing. Copia and Swiss nodded. Soon, they had stopped her coughs and gasps. She was wheeled into A&E, with paramedics working on her nonstop. The two other Ghouls and Copia stuck to her side the entire time, the two boys holding her hands. They got her to an emergency room. Many looks of surprise at her blood colour were seen. They worked on her nonetheless. Copia, Swiss and Dewdrop were told to stay in the waiting room. Copia was sitting down on a chair, his elbows on his knees, his closed fists on his forehead. His eyes were closed. Swiss paced frantically, fingers laced behind his head and eyes wide. Dewdrop sat cross legged on the ground, head on his hands, silently cursing whoever hurt his sister. "I swear..." Dewdrop growled. Copia and Swiss turned to him. "I will find whoever did this...And I will make them pay." He said, slowly raising his head, looking at the two men. His irises had turned into small blazes burning in his eyes. The two others simply nodded.

An hour passed, still nothing. Swiss sank to the floor against the wall. Copia hadn't moved. Swiss was silently banging his head against the wall. A surgeon came out. Black blood covering his gloved hands. "She's stable. We managed to stop the bleeding, but it required almost three times the normal dose of the drugs used to clot. We got the bullet out, if you'd like to see it. She's also a lot better than she was, as in her breathing and heartbeat regulated. You can go and see her if you want." He said. Copia, Swiss and Dewdrop leapt up and sprinted into the room Sunset was in. Her torso was covered in nearly four layers of bandages. Swiss and Dewdrop skidded to their knees beside the unconscious girl. Tears staining all three faces. "Can we have a moment with her alone?" Copia asked. "Of course, Cardinal." A nurse said. She herded the six surgeons out of the room immediately. Swiss closed the door after them. He walked over to his poor sister. He sniffed, and very carefully slid his hands under her head and unlatched her mask, carefully taking the shiny thing off. He laid it on the table, sniffing. He got to one knee and put a hand on her cheek as Dewdrop and Copia looked at her youthful features. Swiss gently brushed her sunset hair over her shoulders so it didn't get caught. Copia stroked her hair as she slept. Swiss and Dewdrop watched him, silently taking a step back into the shadows so he could have his moment. He nodded his thanks and looked back at Sunset. 

"Hey. Sunset. You better pull through this. I don't want to lose you. I know what the thing your tail does around me means, you know. You always look so nervous around me. It's interesting, you know. You and your siblings all mean everything to me. Like balance. Lose one, it throws all the others off. Please wake up soon.... I don't think I or your brothers can handle seeing you like this for much longer..." he whispered, stroking the side of her face and playing with her hair. He looked at her feateures. She had long and dark eyelashes, and rosy cheeks. Her skin was a pale orange, with tints of pink, like a sunset, which is what she was named after. A tear fell down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it away. The Ghouls' eyes were narrow in sympathy and pain for both Copia and their little sister. He closed his eyes, laying his forehead on her chest gently. He remained like that for a moment and Swiss and Dewdrop walked over to her bed. They both got to one knee beside her. Dewdrop took her hand, as Swiss laid one hand on her cheek. 

Cirrus, Cumulus, Mountain, Aether and Rain flung the door open and sprinted into the room. Copia didn't raise his head. Cirrus silently closed the door behind them. They all walked to the foot of their baby sister's bed. They all folded their arms and bowed their heads, closing their eyes. "How...how's she doing, Cardinal?" Aether asked softly. He slowly raised his head, almost invisible tear streaks down his cheeks. "She's stable...We still don't know what bullet could do this to the poor girl..." He practically whispered. Aether walked over to where the bullet lay in a clear plastic bag. It was covered in her blood, but he could still see it. "It's silver." He waved his hand and the bag rose off of the table. He rotated his wrist as the bag rotated with it. He snapped his other fingers. "They're covered in some substance that can dissolve huge amounts of blood platelets....its clearly strong enough to affect even a Ghoul's blood...that's not-" he stopped abruptly, drawing every eye. His eyes widened. "I know who fucking did this." He growled like a wolf. All heads snapped his direction, bar Sunset's of course. "Who?!" Dewdrop snarled. "It was the Institute of Containment for Abnormal Beings." He growled. "The ICAB?! They're back again?!" Cirrus exclaimed quietly. Aether turned to his sister and nodded grimly. All Ghouls growled. Sunset coughed and everyone's head snapped to her. Dewdrop didn't seem to have heard her, as he was busy pacing. She coughed again, weakly opening her eyes. She blinked a few times before weakly turning her head. "Wh...what....happened? Where...am I?!" She asked. Cirrus leapt to her baby sister's side. Dewdrop and Swiss moved away. Cirrus took Sunset's hand as she looked up at her, albeit weak. "The ICAB, sweetheart. They happened. One of their advanced assassins managed to snipe you, love. It's okay, you're safe now. You're in the hospital, okay? Try not to move too much, you're gonna be okay." Cirrus said softly. Sunset coughed once more and winced, moving one hand to her stomach, before gasping and immediately taking it away again. "Cardinal...Copia?" She said, turning to look at him. He smiled tearfully. "Yes, Sunset? How are you feeling?" He asked. "I've...been better, but I'm okay...I think." She said, trying to move up. Cirrus hissed sharply before gently pushing her down. "Don't go there, Sun." She said firmly. Sunset chuckled slightly. "Sorry, Cirrus." she said. "Its fine, but please stop moving until you're much stronger." Cirrus said, stroking her sister's cheek. "Aether, if you will?" Cirrus glanced over her shoulder. Aether walked over and Cirrus moved. He stood where she was. "Hey, fireball. How are you getting on?" He asked. He gently put his hands under her arms and very cautiously lifted her so she was leant against the headboard of the bed. She was slowly regaining her strength. She lifted her head, now stronger than before. She looked up at Aether, and lifted one arm up. He chuckled and bent, hugging her, avoiding her wound at all costs. "I'm just going to move those bandages for a second, okay Sunset?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay." She answered. She moved her arm back so he could get to her. He very carefully took off the bloodstained bandages. He undid her shirt to get to it better. He examined it closely as she bit her lip. "Good news. It didn't go far, and if the seven of us focus enough, we can probably heal you much faster. It could sting though. What do you want to do?" He asked. "Can you heal me? I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Dewdrop was snarling under his breath, pacing angrily. She coughed once. "Dew?" She asked. He spun and rushed to her. "Oh, thank the creator you're okay!! Are you feeling okay?" He asked immediately. "Yeah, I'm okay. But are you? You seemed to be rather...angrily pacing over there." She said. He sighed, taking her hand. He placed it on his forehead, and closed his eyes. "Yes. I am angry." He said softly. Her young eyes were curious. She pulled his hand, slightly weak, and he willingly moved up closer to her. He lifted his head and looked at her, those same blazes replacing his irises. Her eyes widened and she grunted as she pushed herself up a little bit further. His eyes were sad, even though they had that blaze. "Dew...are you okay?" She asked. She had never seen her brother's eyes change like this before. He nodded. "Yep, I'm absolutely cheery!" He said convincingly, but not enough to convince his sister. "Dew, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" She said, teeth gritted and hand on her wound, looking into his eyes. She glanced over the side of the bed. His tail was still hidden. "It's...It's just how...well...we knew something was gonna happen...but we couldn't do anything to prevent it..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Dew, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm okay now. So are you. And so is everybody else. Look at me." She said. He raised his head again. "It's not your fault. I love you, big brother. No matter what happens. I love you all. You're all my brothers and sisters whether you lot like it or not. And Cardinal..." She looked at him as he looked up. "I....I love every second I spend with you." She said. He smiled and chuckled. "Um..." She winced and gasped quietly, and everyone immediately looked at her. "Ow...that hurt." She growled. "I don't suppose you guys can heal me now, can you?" She asked through bared and gritted teeth. Her fangs glinted. Aether nodded and glanced at Copia. "You may want to move back, Cardinal." Mountain said. Copia nodded and immediately dashed back. He made sure the doors were locked. The Ghouls all crowded around her bed, hands outstretched. Dewdrop never took his eyes off her. "Sunny, I need you to listen very closely." Aether said in a serious tone. She winced and looked up at him. "Yeaaaaah?" She asked. "This is going to hurt. A lot. It has to be done though. You're bleeding again, and if it gets to heavy, then chances are that we won't be able to stop it. Hold Dew's hand, and squeeze it if you need to. As much as I hate to say it, it's probably going to be a lot more painful than the shot itself." He said, eyes sad. She swallowed and gasped once, before looking down at her wound. He was right, it was bleeding again. Not as heavy as before, but it wasn't light either. It was very slowly leaking through the bandages. Dewdrop held his hand out to her, his other one over her. She swallowed again and took his hand. She looked into his eyes and he nodded reassuringly. Copia watched, heartbeat thundering in his ears. The Ghouls began. Sunset's eyes widened when they began. She looked down. Aether had to take the bandages off if he wanted to heal her swiftly. She grimaced when he got the last one off and the air hit her wound. Sunset squeezed her eyes shut and slowly laid her head back on the pillow, teeth gritted and bared. She squeezed Dewdrop's hand in pain. All seven of the other Ghouls were working fast, but it was very painful for her. She drew one knee up and squeezed Dewdrop's hand harder, as he looked at her sadly. After maybe ten minutes, they were done. There was no trace of the wound except the blood on her skin where it was and on her clothes. "Are...the people still at the stage?" She asked. Copia looked at her. "Yes. Why?" He asked. "I...want to continue the show. Maybe we can draw out whoever sh-" she was cut off by Dewdrop. "If we can go back, chances are we can find the prick that shot Sunset. I say we go back. I'm going to teach this bastard a lesson." He growled, eyes blazing more than ever. Copia and the other ghouls nodded. "Good idea. But if he shoots at Sunset again, we have to be ready and make sure it misses." Swiss said. Sunset slowly swung her legs over the bed, and Dewdrop helped her to stand up, by putting her arm around his neck and making her lean on him. She winced and gasped. "What is it?" Copia asked. "My insides are still sore..." She muttered, regaining herself. "Before we go back to the stage, can I get changed? I don't think those humans want to see me in bloodstained clothes, with black blood." She said. Copia nodded. "Yes, we brought some spares in the minivan. Hold on, I'll go grab them, okay?" He asked. Sunset smiled and nodded. She laid her head on Dewdrop's shoulder, and nuzzled him. He exhaled and put his hands under her arms. He lifted her up as she chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He held her close, and closed his eyes, hugging her. He laid his cheek on her shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder. The other Ghouls chuckled fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry my little ghouls..I couldn't resist. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get interesting. I wonder how, of at all, the romance between the two blooms...  
> Enjoy!!!!


End file.
